The Apple Never Falls Far From The Tree (Daughter Of Morrible 2)
by EmeraldReine
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero think everything will go back to normal after Morci Morrible is behind bars but boy are they wrong. And this time Morci is determined to turn everyone Elphaba loves against her. Fiyeraba. (You don't need to read the first one to understand)
1. Chapter 1

The Apple Never Falls far from the Tree (Daughter Of Morrible 2)

Chapter 1

Elphaba smiled as she waited for Fiyero to get out of the shower. Everything was going perfectly, this was his first night back at the dorms and right then she was waiting for him to get ready for bed because right now she was acting as his nurse making sure he got his medicine and such. She heard the water shut off and he started exiting the bathroom. He opened the door a crack looked outside saw Elphaba then jumped back behind the door.

"I thought you left?"

She laughed. "And leave you alone to try to find out which medicines to take? No thank you."

"I um-" He closed the door a bit more.

"Whats wrong? Are you naked?"

He laughed a bit her bluntness. "Um yeah." He decided.

"I can pass you a towel if you want."

He figured that was the best he could do. "That would be good."

She smiled and passed it to him. "Here." He covered himself as best he could then stepped out of the bathroom. She saw him covering up his top half but she saw his pajama pants under the towel. "What are you doing? You know I've seen your chest before you don't have to be so modest."

"Um no thanks."

"Seriously Fiyero what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She smiled.

"Then you won't mind if I do this!" She said as she tried to rip the towel away. He grabbed it.

"Stop!" He said but she had already gotten it off and the many purple and yellow marks all over his body were revealed.

Her mouth dropped open in surprise. "What happened? How long has this been there?" He didn't answer. "Did _she_ do this?" He nodded. "It's my fault," She whimpered. "I let her do this to you."

"No you didn't."

"If I had rescued you earlier she-"

"Elphaba, its not your fault. I'm the one that made the deal and you know what if we were in that situation again I would make it again in a heartbeat."

"But you had to go through all of that."

"If I hadn't you would have had to go through it too." She looked up at him.

"I love you." She said. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Fae."

"Now lets go get something from the nurse for all of-" She gestured to him. "that."


	2. Chapter 2

Apple

Chapter 2

**A/N I'm still getting things set up for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

Elphaba yawned as she walked into Fiyero's room. It had been storming all night, which didn't exactly put Elphaba in a bright and happy mood. She was tired but she knew if Fiyero didn't get his medicine at the right time it would hurt him and she couldn't stand to see him hurt. On her way into the room she tripped over an object in the dark. She screamed in surprise as she fell over. She heard footsteps approaching.

"Who's there?" Fiyero called out. She hit the light switch. He was standing there by the door in his pajama pants and robe armed with only a baseball bat. "Oh its you." She nodded. "And to think I almost hit you with a baseball bat." She laughed a bit. She turned around to see what she had tripped over. It was a muddy shoe.

"Have you been out recently?"  
"No." He answered but he sounded confused.

She pointed to the shoes. "Well who did?"  
"I don't know. I've been here all night." He had been in a room alone since he had convinced the school board that he needed his space to heal.

"That's funny." Elphaba muttered to herself.

"Did you come here for something or were you just lonely?" He asked with a grin.

"You need to take your medicine." His face fell.

"I'd hoped you were scared of the thunder or something."

She laughed. "Me? Scared of thunder?"

He sighed. "Well when you say it like that!"

She laughed. "You need to take your dilomine." He sighed and picked up the bottle.

"Do I really have to?"

"If you want to get better."

"But I don't like it." He said childishly.

"Do you like being well?"

"Yes." He muttered quietly.

"Then take your medicine."

"Fine." He muttered and swallowed the pills.

"Those are so disgusting."

"Come on I've had them before they're not that bad."

"Yes they are."

"Well maybe I'm not a prince who has everything laid out for him and who has servants to make his life easier."

"I do not!"

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't."

"Really?" She repeated.

"I don't!"

"Really?"

"Why do you just keep saying that?"

"I'm going to keep saying that until you admit it. Really?"

"Fine! My life is easy! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Precisely." She said as she leaned closer.

"What do you want to do?" He asked as he stepped closer.

"Whatever you want." She purred.

He smiled and as he leaned in to kiss her.


	3. Chapter 3

Apple

Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry I'm super sick right now. Also sorry about not posting yesterday I had a lot of stuff going on. Anyways I'm too tired to write a long Author's note so here. Read on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

Glinda woke up to a knock on the door. "Elphie!" She yelled and shoved a pillow over her head. They knocked again. "ELPHIE! Get the door!" Still no answer. She sighed and got up to open the door. "What is it?" She asked the man at the door.

"Hi," He said dreamily probably in awe of Glinda. This didn't phase her she was used to this reaction from men.

"What do you need?"

"I um- Are you Elphaba Thropp?"

"No but she's my roommate."

"Could you go get her?" She glanced in the room Elphaba's bed was made and the bathroom door was open.

"She's not home. Can I take a message?"

"They want her at the South Stairs." Glinda's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"One of the prisoners would like to talk to her badly so if she could just come there today?"

"Sure." Glinda said absentmindedly as she slammed the door in his face. She opened it quickly once she realized what she had done. "Oops sorry!" She said with a giggle and then closed the door again. The messenger looked really confused. Glinda pulled out her phone and dialed Elphie's number.

"Hello?" Came the sleepy reply as she picked up the phone.

"Where are you?" Glinda asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Came a raspy morning voice that Glinda could only recognize to be Fiyero's.

"Are you in Fiyero's room?" Glinda asked, shocked.

Elphaba hesitated. "Maybe…"

Glinda sighed. "Whatever. A messenger from South Stairs came about ten minutes ago."

"What did he want?"

"He wants you to visit there… today."

"Why?"

"He said a prisoner wants to talk to you."

"Which one?"

"He didn't say." Glinda bit her lip. "What are you going to do?"

"Well I guess I should go and see what they want to say to me." Glinda nodded.

"I don't like you going alone there though. Theres creeps who have probably killed someone or worse. And they probably haven't taken a shower and washed their hair in more than a week." Elphaba laughed a little bit. Glinda's priorities were so messed up.

"I won't be alone."

"I'm not coming with you."

"I wasn't thinking of taking you."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't think you'd like it very much there."

Glinda nodded even though Elphaba couldn't see her. "True I just hate spooky stuff."

"So I'm going to take Fiyero."

Glinda nodded. "That makes sense." She squeaked. "Wait also if you need me I won't be home Mattie is taking me out for coffee."

"Ok. Bye."

"BYE!"

"What was that about?" Fiyero asked as soon as Elphaba had hung up.

"I know what we're doing today."

"What?"

"I um- I kinda sorta have to go to the South Stairs." She gave him a pleading look.

"No way." He said. "I hate it there." She opened her eyes wide and gave the most innocent look she could.

"But you can't let me go alone."

"Then how about we don't go at all."

"But Yero." His heart always melted when she called him that.

"Okay. Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Apple

Chapter 4

**A/N Dedicated to BlueD for reviewing. Three reviews for new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Fiyero said.

"You've already said that." He opened his mouth to talk but she spoke first. "Three times."

"Ok fine I just don't like it here."

"Are you scared?" She asked with a grin.

"No! I just- I don't like it down here." He said. His tone of voice made her stop.

"I don't really like it here either."

"Really?"

"I hate being underground she admitted."

"I don't like it either. But you know whats even more terrifying?"

"Spiders?" She laughed.

"No heights. And spiders really?"  
"I don't know I just hate the thought of being in a small space with them. And Heights? I love heights I find it thrilling to be up in the air."

"You're so strange."

"Well they say opposites attract." She said with a grin as she stepped towards him.

"Are you Elphaba Thropp?" A voice called out forcing them to step apart.

"Yes." She answered. He opened a gate.

"Come with me." Elphaba went through the gate with him but when Fiyero tried to he put his hand up. "Only her."

"But-" She started. She didn't want to leave him alone espeacially after all they've been through.

"I'll be okay, Fae."

"Fiyero-"

"I'll be right here waiting when you get out."

She was about to talk when the guard interrupted. "We need to get a move on."

"Don't have to much fun without me." Fiyero said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'll try not to." She said with a forced laugh. Honestly she wasn't comfortable with all of this and wished he would let Fiyero in with her.

"Miss." The guard said getting impatient.

"Right." She said as she followed him.

"I'll be here when you get back!" Fiyero called.

"I'm counting on it!" She glanced back at him to see him getting smaller and smaller in the background.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To see her."

"Her who?"

"Her." He said pointing to a girl sitting behind bars.

"Hello Elphaba." She said in a tone that sent shivers running down her spine.


	5. Chapter 5

Apple

Chapter 5

**A/N yeah I don't have much patience and also on the last chapter I didn't get one review **** So no dedication this time. And this time I'm one hundred percent serious no update until I get three reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Wicked.**

"Morci, I have nothing to say to you." She said as she started to walk of but the guard grabbed her arm and dragged her closer to the cell.

"But I have something to say to you."

"I don't want to hear it." She tried to pull the guards hand off her arm but he was too strong.

"Too bad," Morci said with a smirk. "I'm getting out of here and when I do I'm going to make your life a living hell."

"Well have fun with that." She looked up at the guard. "I need to go." She said trying not to panic.

"She's not done."

"He's right. I'm not. I just wanted to tell you that since you took everything from me I'm taking everything from you."

"What did I ever take from you?"

"Everything I loved!" She screamed. "But don't feel bad because I will make you pay and it will be so much worse than what you did to me."

"What did I do to you that you didn't deserve?"

She ignored the question. "I will in return take everything you know and love."

"Like what?"

"I'll get all of your stupid little friends to leave you because after all they're only faking."  
"No they're not!"  
"Who would want to be friends with a green abomination like you?"

"My friends see through the green! And they aren't stupid or small minded like you!" Elphaba was absolutely fuming and if the bars weren't in her way Morci would have been dead by now.

Morci cackled. "It's going to be so easy take you down."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah and when I do I'm going to watch you suffer and I'm going to laugh at your pain and misery just like you laughed at mine."

"I laughed at yours?" Elphaba asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes with that prince of yours by your side. But this time he won't be, he'll be on mine."

Elphaba laughed. "Well good luck with that."

"Thank you and by the way if you love your prince so much shouldn't you be watching him after all I believe he has a tendency to get into trouble." She said with a grin. Elphaba's eyes widened as she roughly shoved the guards hand of her arm and ran to to where she had seen him last. "FIYERO?" She yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

Apple

Chapter 6

** A/N I'm still sick ****. Oh well here's a new chapter. Oh and to BlueD nice try but that doesn't count. I need three reviews from three DIFFERENT people (For this chapter as well). **

**Disclimer: I don't own Wicked.**

"Fiyero?" She called again, worry was thick in her voice. "Fiyero!"

"Yes?" He answered as he got up from where he was seated on the ground. She ran to him and hugged him. He seemed surprised at her embrace but hugged her back lightly nonetheless.

"What happened in there?"

"Morci she-"

"She's the one who wanted to talk to you!?"

"Well yeah but I'm not afraid of her."

"You shouldn't be. She was hiding behind your powers but now you have them back don't you?"

She smiled. "Almost. I'm thankful for Glinda after all she's the one who found the spell." He smiled.

"I'll thank her next time I see her."

"So what happened in there?"

"She was just rambling about her 'revenge'"

"Whats she planning on doing?"

"She's um planningtomakeeveryoneIlovehatemeandintheprocessbr eakme." He was confused. "What? Say it again a bit more slowly."

"She claims that she knows a way to make everyone I love hate me."

He scoffed. "Yeah right, As if she's that powerful. Last time she had to steal your powers to even be powerful enough to mind control one person. Also I'd like to add that I broke that control in under two days." He said as he grinned.

"Anyone could have done that." Elphaba scoffed.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm not special?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say."

"Well that's just rude." The opened the door and they were blinded by the light from outside. Fiyero squinted at the sun. "Was it this bright before?"

"Well probably not as the hottest time of the day is twelve to two and we entered when it was eleven and it is now-" She checked her watch. "One."

"Why are you so smart?"

"Why are you so brainless?" She countered with a smirk.

"I am not. I happen to be of average intelligence." He said with a grin. Elphaba scoffed.

"Right." She said sarcastically.

"Hey!" He protested as he hit her playfully. She laughed and hit him harder. Soon enough she tackled him to the ground in a playful way. "Ow!" He yelled as he hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concern deep in her voice.

"Yeah." He muttered as he rubbed his arm.

"Whats that?" She asked, pointing to a tiny red dot on his arm.

"I don't know-" He said starring at it with a confused look in his eye. "It wasn't here this morning."

She moved his arm so she could see it better. It was a small dot of blood coming out of an even tinier hole.

"Maybe it's a bug bite?" He suggested sheepishly.

"Maybe." She agreed but she wasn't entirely sure and frankly it was making her nervous.

**Any guesses to what it is? Post in a review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Apple

Chapter 7

**A/N New chapter because I'm blackmailing Happy3611. One chapter of hers for two of mine. So another one will be up soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

"Look we're almost back!" Elphaba yelled as she saw the silhouette of Shiz looming in the distance. She glanced over at Fiyero who was leaning against a tree. "You okay?"

"Yeah just a little tired."

"But I always get tired before you." He didn't answer just closed his eyes as he leaned against the tree. She walked up to him and felt his forehead. "You don't seem to have a temperature but still it's a lucky thing we're almost home." She looked him over again. "Put your arm around my shoulder." She said as she reached out for him.

"Then you'll get sick too."

"I'm going to get sick if we have to stay here to." She said pointing to the dark clouds coming up behind them.

"Fine." He conceded as he placed his arm around her neck.

"What feels bad?"

"I just feel… weak and dizzy. I hate it."

"Its fine everyone gets sick."  
"But not me!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm never sick! I've got a really good immune system so I've never been sick."

She raised an eyebrow. "Not once?"  
"Not even once!" He almost fell over after that.

"Well we'll see the nurse as soon as we get back and she'll help you get better, okay?" All he had the strength to do was nod.

When they got back to the dorms Elphaba quickly placed him in bed then ran to get the nurse.

"I don't see anything wrong with him." The nurse said as she looked him over.

"But he was sick almost to the point of passing out earlier."

"Did you ever consider the fact that he could be faking?" Elphaba wanted to slap her.

"He would never do that!"

"You have to consider the possibilities. Miss Thropp you should be in bed." The nurse pointed out.

"I want to stay with him."

"I'll have a nurse come and monitor him at night. Don't worry miss, he's in good hands."

Elphaba yawned. "I'll be back in the morning."

That night Elphaba didn't get a wink of sleep. She was so worried imagining sicknesses he could have and how they could relate to Morci. "Oz, I hope he gets better soon."

**DUN DUN DUN I truly am an evil mastermind aren't I?**


	8. Chapter 8

Apple

Chapter 8

**A/N Ok Happy3611 I've done my part now. Also get through with the chapter and then we'll talk but if at the end of the chapter you still think I'm not evil enough yet I'll look into getting an evil master. Haha. Mwahahahahaha see my laugh is good? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

That morning Elphaba awoke with worried. She threw on the first clothes she found and pulled her hair out of her face with bobby-pins. Glinda noticed her on her way out.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Fiyero's sick."

"What?"

"He almost passed out on our walk home last night."

"From South Stairs?" Glinda asked. "By the way how did that go?"

"I got threatened but she's behind bars so its no big deal."

"Um ok. So you're going to check on Fiyero?" She nodded frantically.

"In his room?" She nodded again. "Ok I just need to take a shower and then I'll meet you there." Elphaba nodded again.

"See you then." Elphaba said as she rushed out the door.

She was scared that something could have happened like what if he died or worse (though she didn't know what could be much worse than death).

When she got to the room it made her even more nervous to see that it was empty. His bed was unmade which was a good sign but he wasn't here. She rushed of to the nurse's office to see if she could get any more information.

"What happened to Fiyero?" She asked as she ran through the door.

"Fiyero Tiggular?" The nurse asked. Elphaba nodded. "Let me just check his file." She went to her computer and started looking through the files. Elphaba was bouncing up and down from nervousness."

She showed a picture of Fiyero doing his signature goofy grin to Elphaba. "This him?" Elphaba couldn't help but notice how much more natural it looked when he did it for her.

"Yes." The nurse nodded and started reading his file.

"The nurse stayed with him overnight." Elphaba nodded. "He was fine in the morning so she left."

"But he wasn't in his room." The nurse shot her a look.

"Maybe he's at the library or something." Elphaba burst out laughing at the thought.

"What?" the nurse asked.

"Fiyero at … the …library!" She said with between laughs. The nurse gave her a confused look.

"Maybe he's outside." Elphaba had to take a minute to recover from her fit of laugher.

"Ok.. ok… I'll look around." She left the nurses office worried but in happier spirits. That image in her mind of Fiyero in the Library with glasses and surrounded by books was just too funny. She turned around to see Fiyero laughing with his friends by the basketball court. She ran to him.

"Fiyero!" She yelled. He turned around to look at her. She hugged him. "I was so worried after last night and Morci and-"

"Excuse me." Fiyero said mainly more to his friends than her. "But why is the Artichoke talking to me?" He looked down at her with a cruel smirk on her face. Elphaba was frozen.

**Happy3611, how about now?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Apple**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N I'm tired. I was up late last night at a friends house where we played pictanary and I had to draw a Panda bear which I later turned into the Pantom of the Obeara. Get it? Hahahahah I'm so stupid. Anyways I drew it and nobody knew who it was supposed to be and then I had to explain to everyone what the phantom of the Opera was and I left everyone confused. So um yeah. Loved the reviews. I need three for a new chapter as always.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

His friends burst out into laughter but Elphaba was frozen. "Fiyero?" She asked, making sure it was him. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing. I've come to my senses and I no longer want to be with a freak like you."

"But- but-"

"We're over. Finished. Finito." She didn't move. He waved his hand in her face. "Bye bye." She backed away slowly then ran back to her dorm. She could see his friend's laughing and high fiving him. Which is probably why she stumbled into Glinda since she was only paying attention to that.

"Elphie?" She saw the tears running down her face. "Elphie, what's wrong?"

"I um-"

"Is it Fiyero? Is he…. dead?"

"No." Elphaba squeaked.

"Even worse? Hmmmm did he orange? Because I know that he looks absolutely horrendable in that color with his hair and his-"

"He realized."

Glinda stopped. "Realized what?"

"That being with me is stupid."

"Oh Elphie." She hugged her. "He would never do that. Maybe it was some kind of misunderstanding?"

"No. He said it right to my face that we're done and he would never want to be with a," She hesitated. "freak like me."

"Come on." She said as she dragged her back into her room, placed her on the bed and put a warm cup of tea in her hand. "Now tell me what actually happened."

"I I woke up to check on him and when I found him he did that," She couldn't even say it again.

"Maybe he was hallucinating-"

"Glinda he called me the artichoke."

"Maybe he actually thought you were an artichoke! Like the hallucinations made him see and big artichoke on legs and not you."

"Glinda-"

"Or maybe your dreaming? Well we wouldn't be dreaming the same thing would we? Or maybe I'm dreaming?" She pinched herself. "Ouch! Nope defiantly awake. Maybe he's dreaming!"

"Glinda-"

"And he was sleepwalking and talking when he told you those things?"  
"GLINDA!"

"Yes?" She said calmly as if Elphaba had just whispered her name.

"I don't want to talk about this! I just want to forget it ever happened."

"But you can't. You loved him too much."

"Obviously more than he loved me."

"THAT BOY NEEDS TO GET SOME SENSE KNOCKED INTO HIS HEAD!" Glinda yelled suddenly, making Elphaba jump. "I'M GONNA SHOW HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!" She said as she stood up abruptly and ran out the door before Elphaba could even tell her that was a bad idea.


	10. Chapter 10

Apple

Chapter 10

** A/N dedicated to EmeraldElphaba for reviewing. **** And I didn't get three reviews I just really need to go somewhere and I won't get a chance to post there. So read on. Three reviews this time no exceptions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

Glinda stormed out furious with Fiyero and ready to hit him with her fist, hard. She saw him laughing with Avaric and the rest of their stupid little gang.

"Fiyero!" She yelled, he turned around. When he saw her a smirk grew on his face.

"Yes?"

"I need to speak to you!" She said pointing a finger at his chest.

"Ok."

"Alone." His friends smirked and left but right before Avaric left he whispered something in Fiyero's ear that made him laugh.

"What is it?"

"Can we do this somewhere more… private."

He smirked. "Sure." He purred as he led her to his room.

She sat down on the couch. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure about that because you're acting… different."

"I'm the same Fiyero." He smirked. There was something about that smirk that just got on Glinda's last nerve.

She stood up. "THEN HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ELPHABA? SHE LOVED YOU!"

His expression changed. "I know." He whispered.

"YOU BETTER- wait what?"

"I love her." He whispered. "ME? IN LOVE WITH THE GREEN BEAN? HA!" HE yelled suddenly the nasty smirk returning to his face.

"Whats going on?" Glinda asked, completely confusified.

"I'm not in control!" He said through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean?"

"NOTHING!" He yelled. His face softened. "Morci has control."

Glinda's eyes widened. "This is because of her?"

He nodded. "Her control is strongest when I'm around Elphaba but other than that I can break free sometimes." He said. "I can't hold on much longer." He said in a pained voice. "Just tell her I lo-" His expression turned to a smirk. "Loathe her. She's a stupid little freak who means nothing!"

"Just hold on." Glinda said as she ran to the door but Fiyero was faster. He stood in frount of it.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go."

"Why not stay?" He said his smirk getting wider.

"I have to go. Fiyero move!"

"Kiss me first."

"No. Leave me alone and move."

"Just one kiss."

"No!"

"Fine then have it your way!" Suddenly Glinda felt a sharp pain and everything went black.

** Happy3611 am I evil enough now?**


	11. Chapter 11

Apple

Chapter 11

**Guess what I had done today? Blood work. Gahh I hate needles and the worst thing about it all was I had to leave it in my arm for the next thing I needed to do. I was so uncomfortable for two hours. Tomorrow I'm filming an informational video so I probably won't update. I'll try for one more tonight but I might not so sorry. Um Ok goodnight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

Elphaba looked up as she heard the door slam and footsteps. "Glinda?"

"Yes?" She said sarcastically.

"Did you talk to Fiyero?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"He's right."

"About what?"

"About all of this… about you."  
"Me?"

"You're a freak! I hate having to be criticized for befriending the green bean. I'm done!"

"What do you mean you're done?"

Glinda turned to look her in the eye. "I hate this! And I hate you!" She grabbed a few of her things and shoved them into a bag. "I'm leaving!"

"Whe-ere are you going?"  
"Anywhere but being stuck here with you!" She sneered as she grabbed her bag and left, leaving Elphaba alone. She felt empty, broken, like a piece of her was missing. They were her only allies and they had betrayed her. She didn't know what else to do so she laid on the floor in a fetal position and cried.

Meanwhile Glinda was having her own problems. Her body took her to ShenShen's room who wasn't opposed to sharing since she had a private suite and Glinda was such a good friend. They had just gone to bed with ShenShen on her bed and Glinda on her couch. So Glinda did the only thing her body would let her do she broke down and cried. She hated this, she hated doing this to Elphaba but she couldn't fight it that witch had control. Fiyero was the only person she could talk to but even he was unreliable but with Morci concentrating more on him Glinda could actually think. She had to come up with a plan, a plan to get Elphaba a messege. The only problem was whenever Glinda tried to talk to her Morci's concentration would drift to her and she wouldn't be able to. She needed a distraction and she needed it fast.

Her first though was to have her distract and make Fiyero write a note and leave it for Elphaba but with Morci concentrating on him that would be almost twice as hard. What she needed to do was to make Fiyero talk to Elphaba while she got the note to her. She had an idea.


	12. Chapter 12

Apple

Chapter 12

**There might be one more so look out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

Glinda walked up to Fiyero.

"Hey Babe," He said with a wink. It took all of her strength to roll her eyes.

"I need you to do something."

"Anything for you." He was still in Morci's control.

"Talk to Elphie." His eyes widened and she could tell from his expression he was back.

"I can't tell-"

"Exactly. Just try." He looked confused.

"Just do it."

"I guess I could try…"

"Now."

"What?"

"I repeat just do it." He nodded. "okay.

"I have to go."

"Leaving so soon?" Said the other Fiyero.

"Bye." She said as she ran to her and Elphie's dorms. Elphaba luckily was outside reading or something so Glinda's mission could be successful. She grabbed a pad of paper and started scribbling.

_Dear Elphie,_

_I know this sounds strange but I'm not in control of my body and neither is Fiyero (of his) we suspect Morci. I wanted to tell you that I didn't mean anything I said and that it was all her talking and not me. I love you Elphie (as a friend) and I know you love me too (though you'd never admit it). Fiyero also told me to tell you that he loves you._

_Your Bestest Friend,_

_Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands_

She finished her curly signature then left it on Elphaba's desk. She hoped she would find it before Morci realized what she had done.

"Glinda?" Someone said, confused. Glinda turned around to see the green girl herself.

"Um hi?"

"You're coming back after all you said to me?"

"Just read the note!" Glinda said as she squeaked and ran out the door leaving Elphaba alone. She picked up the note resting on her bed and began to read.


	13. Chapter 13

Apple

Chapter 13

**Sorry about yesterday I had to wake up early to get ready for the video thing I've been working on and didn't have time to post. And last night I was so tired since I had been filming for eight hours straight in the hot sun (If anyone's wondering the video was about skin cancer awareness). Anyways read on and a new chapter will be up soon.**

"YOU!" Elphaba screamed as she entered the South Stairs.

Morci smiled. "Hello."

"Fix this!"

"I'm afraid I can't."

"And why not?"

"I don't have enough magic yet." She smirked.

Elphaba grabbed her shirt and slammed her against the bars. "Tell me how to undo this."

"I'll tell you again. I can't."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I don't have the spell anymore."

"Why not?"

"I lost it." She grinned.

"You lost it?!" Morci nodded.

"Well find it!"

"I don't want to."

"GET THE SPELL!" Elphaba screamed as she slammed her into the bars.

"Fine!" Morci whimpered. "It's there!" She pointed to the corner of the cell.

"Then go get it!"

"Fine!" Elphaba let go of her which caused her to almost tumble over. She quickly brushed herself off and picked up the paper to hand to Elphaba. "Here." She said as she handed it over. Elphaba snatched it out of her hand then read it over.

"Seems easy enough."

"Wrong." Morci said.

"What is?"

"Its not easy."

"How?"

"It takes a lot of magic that I'm sure you don't have enough of."

"I think I'll have enough." Elphaba said with a smirk. "Is that all?"

"It has to be done under a full moon."

"Need I remind you that it is a full moon tonight."

"You have to… make them stand still."

"So?"

"With me controlling them wouldn't that be the tiniest bit difficult?"

"Nope."

"You um…. You have to make them drink something before."

"Now you're making stuff up."

"Fine but the one before it was real."

Elphaba nodded. "Mmm hmmm. Is that all?"

Morci took a minute.

"I'm assuming that's a yes." Elphaba said as she started to walk off.

"IF YOU DO THIS THERE WILL BE DIRE CONCEQUNCES!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Right." She said as she walked out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Apple

Chapter 14

**Yep new chapter. I'm too lazy to write an authors note so… read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

When Elphaba got back to Shiz she was determined after all it was seven o clock and she needed both Fiyero and Glinda ready by midnight. Now she just had to find out how to get both Glinda and Fiyero at the top of the Lunenuit hill at midnight. She rummaged through her shelves searching for the most powerful sleeping spell she could find that would keep them out for at least three hours. She sighed as she began reading, this was going to be a long night.

About an hour later she found it the perfect spell. She smiled to herself and grabbed her bag to go find Glinda.

Glinda was as usual surrounded by a large group of friends doing her signature high-pitched giggle.

"Oh ShenShen! You're so funny!" ShenShen said nothing but pointed to Elphaba.

"I think it wants to talk to you," She said with a smirk. Glinda turned around.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Me? Why?"

"In private." Glinda looked confused but Sterniha whispered something in her ear and she laughed.

"Ok!" She said as she followed Elphaba. As soon as they had come to a stop she turned to her. "Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Dormie-Natu-Nuit- tos-heur," Elphaba chanted. Glinda collapsed but Luckily Elphaba was quick enough to catch her before she hit the floor. "Te-po-cham-mi-ti," Elphaba whispered and Glinda was teleported away. Elphaba smirked. "One down, one to go." She left for the bar, which she had a hunch Fiyero would be at. Luckily she was right.

"It was so easy!" He was bragging as Elphaba approached. His friends responded but Elphaba didn't hear them, she was solely concentrated on getting Fiyero back. "Yeah but I'd better be going. I got that date with Sterniha." Elphaba smiled. Perfect. There was a chorus of stays by his friends. "Sorry guys. Can't keep her waiting." He said as he headed for the door.

Elphaba was waiting for him outside. "Hey Fiyero," She said as he got outdoors.

"Do you need something, green bean?" He said with a cruel grin. Elphaba began chanting the same thing she said for Glinda. "What are you-" Suddenly he lost consciousness. Elphaba tried to catch him but he was too heavy for her and he ended up knocking her down too. She whispered the teleportation spell and he was teleported to the room with Glinda. "Step one complete." She said with a smirk and she still had over two hours left to complete the task.


	15. Chapter 15

Apple

Chapter 15

**Review please! I need four to continue. Thank you!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

Elphaba sighed as she tied the last knot securing Glinda to the tree (she had given the same treatment to Fiyero earlier). She checked her watch: 11:31. She still had thirty minutes. She read the piece of paper over again.

_Ce-ve-u-ma-tis- obli-re-ma-ti-re_

_ To make the spell work it must be preformed on top of LuneNuit Hill during a full moon. The person that the spell is to be preformed on must be still and it must be preformed before midnight. Can only be preformed on one person at a time._

Everything was ready. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Glinda. "Ce-ve-u-ma-tis-obli-re-ma-ti-re." She opened her eyes again to see Glinda blinking her eyes multiple times. "Elphie?" She asked.

"Glinda!" Elphaba ran to hug her. "You're back!"

"Yeah." She grinned. "Now why am tied to a tree?"

"Long story. I'll tell you another time." She laughed. "But the main thing is you're back."

"Yep! Now would you mind untying me?" Elphaba laughed.

"Sure." She began cutting the ropes so Glinda could be free once more.

"Thanks!" Glinda said as she was free once more. "I'm back!" She yelled and smiled. "It's so exciting. I'm in control once again! I don't have to fight to move or say something. I can do whatever I want!" She yelled as loud as she could. She skipped around. "I'm in control!" She whooped.

Elphaba laughed at her little outburst.

"What?" She heard a voice behind her. "What the heck!" She turned around to see Fiyero, still tied to the tree. He began tugging at the knots, trying to escape. "Why am I here?" He yelled.

"Fiyero, it's okay." Glinda said as she ran to his side.

"Glinda? What's going on? Get me out of here."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"We're helping you! We're bringing you back." Glinda explained.

"From what?" Glinda didn't answer. "Tell me what's going on?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." She said quietly. "We'll tell you later. Elphaba?" She said gesturing for her to get ready.

He saw her. "Wait the green bean is involved in this? I want out!" He yelled attempting to get out of the ropes. He broke one and started pulling at the rest.

"ELPHABA!" Glinda yelled. Elphaba nodded and began chanting the spell. Suddenly Fiyero cried out and slumped over. He lay completely motionless.

Glinda's eyes widened. "ELPHIE?" She yelled, worried.


	16. Chapter 16

Apple

Chapter 16

**MWHAHAHAHAHAH! Dedicated to Elphaba'sGirl. I think you'll like this chapter (scarcasm). Anyways this chapter was really hard to write and will probably be just as hard for you to reads so I'm sorry. I'll try to post one more tonight (don't count on it) that will reaveal Morci's whole plan so look out. **

Elphaba was caught off guard. She ran to Glinda. "What happened?" After you did the spell.. he… he just did this." She said pointing to the unconscious Fiyero. Elphaba felt for a pulse it was there just very light and fading. "Glinda, get a doctor!" Glinda nodded and ran off towards Shiz.

"Fae?" She heard a very weak voice ask. She turned to look at him. "What happened?"

"We brought you back." She whispered with a smile as she hugged him close. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay." Just then Thunder cackled and rain started pouring down.

"That doesn't sound good."

She covered him with her cloak.

"Why am I tied to a tree?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"Oh sorry!" Elphaba said as she untied him. "Better?" He nodded. He coughed. "You okay?" She asked. He nodded but continued coughing. He stopped coughing after a minute but instead he was wheezing. "Fiyero?"

"I told you this would happen." A voice behind her said. She turned around to see none other than Morci standing at the top of the hill. Lightening flashed behind her.

"Make it stop!" She yelled.

"I can't." She said with a smirk. "It's your fault. You brought this on him. I warned you." She said as she waved her hand and started to leave.

"Wait!" Elphaba yelled.

"Yes?" Morci yelled.

"What can I do?" Her voice broke. Morci almost gave away her whole plan at the sight of this but she had taught herself to be strong. She had to do this.

"You made the mistake. You find out how to fix it."

"I-"

"Goodbye Elphaba. This is it, you'll never see me again." Elphaba looked up at her in confusion. Morci waves her hand, whispered something then disappeared. Suddenly the coughing and wheezing came to a stop.

"YERO!" Elphaba yelled as she ran back to him. She checked his pulse: nothing. She lifted his head. "Don't leave me, you hear? Stay with me!" She yelled as she started to pump his chest and do mouth to mouth but nothing was working. It was too late.

**DON'T LEAVE JUST YET! JUST GIVE ME ONE MORE CHAPTER! ALL HOPE IS NOT LOST! Any guesses on what Morci whispered? Post in the reviews. **


	17. Chapter 17

Apple

Chapter 17

**This might be the only chapter for today because I'm super busy but I'll still try to write another. Anyways read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

Elphaba didn't know what else to do so she curled up with her head on his chest and cried her eyes out. Morci was right this was all her fault.

Glinda came running up the hill. "Is he okay?" She yelled as soon as she saw them.

Elphaba lifted her head and whispered. "No."

"What? Glinda asked. "I didn't hear you."

"No!" Elphaba yelled. "HE DIDN'T MAKE IT! HE'S DEAD AND ITS ALL MY FAULT!" She yelled. Glinda ran to them.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. There's no heartbeat or pulse or… anything."

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda said as she pulled her friend close. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! If I hadn't been so selfish and tried to get you both back then you would both still be like that but you both… he would be alive."

"You saved us Elphie. He was miserable, being trapped in there."

"It was better than being dead." She said as her tears flowed down her face.

"Move!" Said one of the doctors as they ran in front of them and pushed them out of the way.

"I DON'T FEEL A PULSE!" One of them yelled. Elphaba couldn't take it anymore and blocked them out. She was alone in her misery.

…..

Morci collapsed into her chair by the fire. She felt bad about what she did but she knew it was the only way. She knew her mother's plan would soon be in action. _It was the only way_.

"Miss Morticia?" A maid asked.

"Yes?" She turned to face her.

"Here's the tray you ordered."

Morci smiled. "Thank you." The maid bowed and left. Morci picked up the tray and headed into the hall. She peeked into his room to see him sleeping. She smiled to herself and placed the tray by his bed. She sat down on the seat next to him and just watched him. She pushed the dark blonde hair out of his face and smiled. She longed to see him open his light blue eyes and smile at her but she had a horrible feeling he would never do that voluntarily. All she could do was be happy with herself because she saved him. She saved Fiyero.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N New chapter dedicated to Happy3611! Yay! Okay enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

He stirred in his sleep making Morci smile. She ran her hand through his hair

"Fae," he whispered. That made the smile disappear right off his face. His

eyes fluttered and he opened them to see Morci. He screamed and pulled back.

"What the hell?" He yelled.

"No you-"

"Where am I?"

"You're with me."

"Why?" she didn't answer. He stood up and almost fell over she ran to help him but he pushed her away. "Why?" He said again, balancing on the bedpost.

"I'm protecting you!"

"From what?"

"My mother!

"What's your mother doing?"

"She's- she's going to try to take over Shiz and kill you, Glinda and Elphaba."

"So you kidnapped me!?"

"I'm protecting you! They think you're dead and if they think that she won't come after you!"

"I don't care about me! I care about Elphaba! Now take me back!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"You're not well. Can't you tell that you wouldn't be any help to her now?"

"I need to try…" He said weakly, losing consciousness.

"Just get some rest now. We'll talk about it later." She said. "Maid!" She yelled.

"Yes miss?" The maid said as she entered.

"Put him to bed. I have business to attend to." She said as she left and the maid was left alone with him. She took his temperature.

"That can't be good." She whispered as she ran off to go find Morci.

…..

Elphaba laid on the bed feeling empty. Glinda had tried multiple times to bring her out of her depression but they were all unsuccessful and she was getting desperate.

"Look Elphie shoes!" She cried in one last desperate attempt. This was the saddest one yet. "And they're pink!"

"Pink shoes? Really?" Elphaba asked in a monotone voice.

She got quiet for a minute then ran back to her closet. Elphaba clutched the necklace that hung from her neck, the one Fiyero had given her so long ago.

"Look Elphie! Shoes! And this time they're black!"

Elphaba sighed and turned over on the bed. Glinda sighed then left, leaving Elphaba alone with her thoughts.

What could she do? She would never be able to move on, to recover without him. He was her rock and one of the few things in life that actually meant something to her. Now he was gone and it was all her fault.


	19. Chapter 19

Apple

Chapter 19

**A/N New Chapter! Sorry about the mistakes I typed in on my ipod (I have a very limited amount of time). I typed it while waiting for a prescription at Walgreens. **

"Come on!" Glinda yelled, shaking Elphaba from her sleep.

"Wha- what's going on?"

"Its Morrible! She's back!"

"Oh," was all Elphaba said as she turned around and settled back into sleep.

"What are you doing? We need to go!" She grabbed Elphaba's arm and pulled but since Elphaba was a great deal bigger then she was it resulted in her falling on the ground.

"What's the point anyways." Elphaba sighed.

"Elphie if she finds us she will kill us. We need to go!" Elphaba didn't respond. "Elphaba, I know you're sad but you can ´t keep going on like this." Still no response. "He wouldn´t want it this way."

"How do you know that? You have no way to since he's dead!" She suddenly screamed, making Glinda jump backwards in surprise.

"Elphaba can we please just deal with this when we're safe?

"Fine." Elphaba muttered as she got up from the bed to get her stuff.

...

"You have to eat something!" Morci urged.

"Not until you take me back."

"I cant until you're well again."

"You can't keep me here forever."

"I didn't save you so you could die right here."

"I didn't ask to be saved."

"I couldn't just leave you there!" She yelled. "Its Elphaba's fault! I warned her. I told her that the spell would have consequences but she didn't listen! I knew it only works on one person and the second person well... You know. I knew she wouldn't know how to treat and with my mothers plan i thought it best to play it safa and just fake your death. So i teleported you here."

"And Elphaba didn't notice that I just disappeared?"

"Of course she did! I've been working on a duplication spell but its never worked with people. See what happens is I do it and they clone and the clone looks exactly like them its just not alive."

"So she thinks I'm dead?" Morci nodded. "I need to go to her!"

"After my mother finishes!"

"After she finishes she'll be dead."

"But my mother-"

"Whose side are you on?" He asked bluntly.

"I-I'm not really sure." She admitted.


	20. Chapter 20

Apple

Chapter 20

** To answer Happy3611's question Morrible had her title as headmistress taken away when she was arrested (At the end of the first one). Okay now my incredible intelligence had left me with a ring stuck on my finger and I have to go get it off. Anyways have fun reading.**

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"I just I'm not sure what side I'm on." She whispered.

"Well you need to choose! Let me go or turn me over to your mother. You can't keep me here forever!"  
"I can try!" Morci screamed and stormed out of the room.

….

"Over here!" Glinda whispered and grabbed Elphie's arm to pull her forward. "We need to move!" In the distance they heard Morrible's distorted cackles.

"Where are you?" She asked in a teasing voice. "Come out come out wherever you are!" Her laugh sent shivers down Glinda's spine.

"Faster!" Glinda whispered and pulled her along as fast as she could without breaking a heel. Glinda saw the forest and sighed in relief. They were safe. But she wanted to get to the center of it to make sure Morrible couldn't find them.

"Oh Elphaba!" They heard Morrible yell. "Where are you? If you don't come out I'll just have to go after that little pink girl or your weak little princey. You wouldn't like that would you?" Elphaba stopped at the mention of Fiyero.

"How dare she?" She whispered. "HOW DARE SHE?" She screamed then started running back.

"No Elphie!" Glinda squealed and ran after her. "Stop! She's trying to get you to do this! You're walking into a trap!"

"I don't care!" Elphaba growled. "Morrible!" She screamed then ran out of the cover of the forest. "Here I am! Come and get me!"

Morrible turned around to see her. "Oh hello Miss Elphaba. That was easier than I expected."

Elphaba closed her eyes and shot all the magic she possibly could at Morrible, everything she had been holding back for the past few days came flooding out at her straight at Morrible. Morrible screamed then toppled over.

Elphaba turned to face Glinda. "Nobody insults Fiyero." Glinda's eyes widened. "Elphie, behind you!" She squealed just as Morrible hit Elphaba in the back with a strong burst of magic causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground.

"You thought it would be that easy?" Morrible yelled then burst into a malicious laugh. "As if!" she pelted Elphaba with another burst of magic that this time caused Elphaba to lose consciousness.

"Elphie!" Glinda yelled in a high pitched voice.

"As for you." Morrible whispered something that hit Glinda so hard that she lost consciousness immediately. Morrible laughed and teleported them both to her liar. "Goodnight my former students!" Morrible cackled then disappeared.


	21. Chapter 21

Apple

Chapter 21

**Yeah new chapter. To Guest: Um… thanks? Anyways read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

Fiyero awoke to a knock on the door. Morci opened the door lightly to check on him. "Oh you're awake." He nodded. "I just wanted to say sorry about earlier I didn't mean to-" She was interrupted by the doorbell ringing and a door opening.

"Oh Morci!" She heard a voice call.

"I'll be back." She whispered as she shut the door quietly and ran out to the living room.

"Mum?" She said in surprise as she saw none other than Morrible sitting on her couch. "What brings you here?" She asked nervously.

"I just came for a visit." Morrible smirked. "And to see if you know anything about the whereabouts of a certain prince."

"What prince?" Morci asked nervously. She had never been good at lying.

"That one Elphaba loves … Fiyondo or Firiri or something like that….."

"Nope! Doesn't ring any bells."

"That one you seemed to take a liking to. You couldn't have forgotten him."

"Oh that one! Haven't seen him."

"Really?"

"Yep. Is that the only thing you came to talk to me about?"

"Well yes."

"Great then bye."

"Oh okay see you soon." Morrible said she glanced at the bookcase, covering up the door to Fiyero's room. "Was that here before?"

Morci nodded. "Yep! It's always been here." She smiled her fakest smile. "Bye mum!" She said as she shoved her out of the door. Morci sighed that was a close call.

She heard a creak and the bookcase door opened to reveal Fiyero. "So I guess you chose your side." He said with a smirk.

She smiled. "I guess so."

"Now that you're on our side I have a plan." Morci gulped.

…..

"It's hopeless." Elphaba sighed.

"Don't give up Elphie! We can do this… together!" She tried to pull Elphaba up. "Or… I can do it alone." She scraped her feet against the floor and ran at the cage door, screaming a high pitched war scream the whole time. She slammed against it and screamed louder. "Ow." She said rubbing her arm.

"Told you." Glinda turned to Elphaba. "And what do you plan to do? Sit here your whole life?"

Elphaba scoffed. "What choice do I have?"

"You can chose to escape."

"Give me one way that we're even going to be able to break out of this cage?"

"Um….we could… well…." Her face lit up. "Use your magic!"

"You think Morrible's stupid enough to leave me in here with even a way it was possible that I could use my magic to escape?"

Glinda thought about it for a minute then nodded. "She is a fish after all." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "At least try!" Elphaba relented.

"Fine."

"YAY!" Elphaba rolled her eyes yet again then started chanting under her breath. Nothing happened.

"Maybe your magic's not on?" Glinda suggested.

"No Glinda! MY MAGIC IS ON! WE'RE STUCK HERE FOR THE REST OF OUR LIFES GET OVER IT!" Glinda looked at her with big eyes then started to weep.

"Glin, I'm sorry." Elphaba whispered.

"I know you didn't mean it but…..but…. you're right." Elphaba walked over to her and hugged her.

"It's all right." She whispered as she rocked Glinda back and fourth. "It's going to be okay."


	22. Chapter 22

Apple

Chapter 22

**Guess who's back? ME! Yeah I was busy since I'm on vacation I've been visiting relatives all over and being stuck at my grandmother's house without wifi (Yeah I'm sooo happy to have it back). Anyways have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

Elphaba sighed as she stared at the sleeping Glinda in her lap. She wouldn't be able to get up now without waking her and that just felt cruel. Just then she heard a noise. She looked up, trying to hear it again and distinguish what it was. There it was again! It sounded like footsteps! Her eyes widened. Maybe Morrible was coming back?

"Glinda?" Someone whispered. Glinda's eyes opened and she sat up.

"Elphie, what was that?" She asked, fear was in her voice.

"I don't know."

"Glinny Bear?" Glinda's eye's widened and she perked up.

"Mattie?" She heard footsteps coming fast and suddenly there he was in front of the bars with keys dangling from his hands. Glinda ran to the bars and they embraced in an awkward kiss through the bars.

"Glinny! Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"No but oh Mattie I was so frightened!"

"It's okay. I'm here now."

Elphaba rolled her eyes at their embrace. "Just unlock the cell!" Elphaba yelled.

Glinda turned to her. "Elphie! Manners!"

Elphaba sighed. "Fine. Can you please unlock the cage door for us kind sir?" Elphaba spat. Glinda smiled, proud of herself.

"Of course!" He answered as he unlocked the door.

"Thank you." Elphaba leaned against the wall as Matis and Glinda embraced sweetly. She rolled her eyes again.

"I love you." Glinda whispered as she looked into Matis's dark eyes.

"As I love you." He whispered and kissed her again.

"Can we please get a move on?" Elphaba asked, thoroughly annoyed. She summoned her broomstick with her newly returned magic.

"Elphie, can we please have a minute?"

"I've given you much longer than a minute!"

"Can you please just-" She stopped when Elphaba's eyes widened and she dropped her broomstick on the ground. "Elphie!" Glinda yelled panicked.


	23. Chapter 23

Apple

Chapter 23

**New chapter. Yeah I decided I should probably post at least two since I was gone for so long.**

"ELPHIE!" Glinda yelled again, shaking her friends shoulders but Elphaba didn't respond she just stared at the space behind Glinda.

"Fae." She heard someone whisper. Glinda turned around to see none other than Fiyero standing behind her, she nearly fainted herself. Elphaba had tears dripping from her eyes.

"Yero?" She whispered.

"It's me." He said as he took a cautious step forward.

Suddenly Elphaba's expression hardened. "No it's not." She whispered. "You're," Her voice broke. "dead."

"No I'm not. It was a trick."

"What?"

"Morci she-"

"Why that little-"

"She saved me."

"What?"

"Morci saved me."

"No she- she- killed you."

"No she didn't. She switched my body with a duplicate and that's what you saw."

"And you let me believe-"

"No Fae. I wanted to tell you but- I couldn't."

"What do you mean you couldn't?"

"I um- MorcilockedmeupinaroomuntilIgotwellsoIcouldn'tleav e." He mumbled quickly. Unfortunately Elphaba had really good hearing.

"She what?"

"Umm…"

"You were sick?"

"I still am a little bit." He admitted sheepishly.

"Why are you here?"

"I had to see you! I can't live without you." He paused for a minute. "Wow that sounded a lot less cheesy in my head. But its true. Elphaba, I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered as she kissed his lips lightly. "But don't ever do that again!" She scolded.

He smirked. "I'll try not to get mind controlled then get sick and kidnapped ever again." She smacked his shoulder playfully. He winced and pulled back.

"Yero? Whats wrong?" Concern was etched in her voice.

"Nothing I'm just a little banged up."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded and kissed her to take her mind off it. Suddenly part of the wall was thrown off and flew towards them Fiyero did his best to curl around Elphaba to protect her from the stone.

"YOU DARE DEFY ME!" They heard someone yell.


	24. Chapter 24

Apple

Chapter 24

"You can't escape me!" Morrible bellowed. Elphaba stood firm.

"Yes we can! I am so tired of you taking control of my life and messing it up!" Elphaba yelled letting her magic loose on Morrible. Morrible tumbled backwards but picked herself up with a little effort.

"I still have the spell on me, my dear. I can block your magic." She cackled.

"What about mine!" Glinda yelled as hit her as hard as she could with as much magic as possible but unfortunately Morrible blocked it easily.

"You're going to have to try harder than that dearie." Morrible said with a grin. "Your magic is weak, dearie." She smirked at Glinda. Glinda just scowled and blew the hair out of her face.

"I am invincible!" Morrible screamed.

"Not to my fist!" Fiyero yelled from behind her and hit her in the face so hard that she blacked out cold.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Not to my fist? Really?"

He smiled his goofy grin. "Hey! I didn't have that much time to think of something better!"

"Anything was better than that!"

"Oh really?"  
She smirked. "Really."

"Tell me one thing that beats my-" The ozaian police entered.

"Is this the culprit?" They pointed to Morrible.

Elphaba nodded. "And this time make sure she doesn't escape." They nodded and lifted her up (which took five men because lets be honest Morrible isn't the lightest of people). They dragged her out kicking and screaming.

"I'll be back!" She yelled. "Just wait and see!" Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Sure, Sure." She looked at the police. "Take her away."

"So we're safe?" Glinda asked. "All of this is done with?" Elphaba nodded, in a daze herself.

"We're safe." She whispered to herself and smiled.

"We are." Fiyero repeated with a smile and gazed at her, a gleam in his eye.

"What is it?" Elpahaba asked.

"You."

"Me?"

"You're so beautiful." He whispered and before she could protest he leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, Fae."

She smiled, the most beautiful smile in the world to him. "I love you to, Yero."

**So I guess this is the end. **** I'm working on another story though with Dark Musicals XOXO that's like a Percy Jackson/ Les Mis crossover and I know it sounds strange but I think its gonna be really good. (Its like they're all halfbloods) It's going to be awesome. Anyways does anyone want a another story in this series? Because I don't have any ideas but I'm sure I could think of something. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Last chapter since Happy3611 suggested I write an Epilogue since the ending was kind of quick (really quick). Its because I was working on another story (Its up now ****Les Halfblood Francais****) and I can't work on two stories at the same time. **

** Anyways I just found out I'm moving to Annapolis…yay! Do any of you live around there (starting school might be a bit more bearable if I knew a fellow theatre freak).**

** Also I'm going to London before I leave! Yay! So in London on the 29****th**** I'm going to see Wicked and The Phantom of The Opera (my favorites :). Yay! So before I get even more carried away here is the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

Fiyero groaned as Elphaba pulled the last bit of rock out of his arm.

"How did you manage to have twelve different rock chunks lodged into your arm?"

"I don't know. I'm just happy they're out now." She smiled and began wrapping his arm with a bandage.

"You know I never really got to thank you." She admitted. He grinned.

"For what?"

"For saving our lives."

"No problem." He smiled bigger. "It was worth it."

"You know you have a bad habit of getting into danger."

"You have a bad habit of getting me into danger."

"Its not my fault you're not smart enough to learn to stay away from Morci."

"There was no choosing evolved. Do you think I was like hey Morci stick a needle in my arm?"

"Well no but-"

"I didn't choose to be with her or to pretend I didn't love you but Fae those were the hardest moments of my life! To be forced to say those things to you and not be able to talk to you or-" His voice broke. "Comfort you. Fae, I can't stand when you're hurt."

"Welcome to my world." She said quietly.

"What?"

"You have been getting caught and hurt and everything else and do you know who's fault that was?" She was crying now. "Mine! If we hadn't been together you would have never had to go through those things."

"Fae-" He started.

"I hate myself for putting you through that!"

"Fae-"

"Sometimes I think it might have been better if we had never been together."

"FAE!"

"What?"

"I wouldn't trade you or this relationship for anything in the world. Fae, I love you."

She paused. "I love you too, Yero and I can't stand to see you hurt-" He cut her off by kissing her sweet and slow on the lips.

"Fae, I love you." He repeated.

"I love you too, Yero." Was all she had time to say before he kissed her again.


End file.
